


Joys and Festivities

by FlyAndDontLookBack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Doctor AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, still tried to include fluff so don't be too daunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAndDontLookBack/pseuds/FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: "A rose, my good sir, to decorate this bland office room."Doctor Midorima Shintarou has rarely celebrated any events or holidays in his life, so naturally, the eccentric black-haired man named Takao has to show him. It's given that he be the one to show him, really, because Takao has cancer and it's Midorima's job to take care of him. Romance ensures.midotaka.special Valentine's Day one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A happy moment and sad moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/264698) by S-HAA. 



> Surprise! A special Valentines Day one-shot for all you MidoTaka fans!
> 
> God, trying to squeeze this story out was almost too much for me because I just wanted to keep writing but I barely had any time to do so. It's practically a miracle that I was able to upload this on actual Valentines Day (don't count on next year though haha)
> 
> This was completely and utterly inspired by this one fan-art from tumblr user S-HAA and therefore, I should not get all the credit (if any) for this story. The idea was from S-HAA and S-HAA only so I better be seeing a lot thank yous to this artist.  
> Link: http://s-haa.tumblr.com/post/144912857590/happy-moment-and-sad-moment
> 
> Also, this is my (failed) attempt at writing fluff, and you'll understand why by the end of the story. Still, it was fun writing MidoTaka love stories rand I hope I can do this kind of thing again.
> 
> So, without further ado, here is the story!

 

"A rose, my good sir, to decorate this bland office room."

Midorima Shintarou, a green-haired, glasses-wearing doctor with the average height of a basketball player, raised an eyebrow as his patient sitting across from him, a man shorter than he with black, choppily cut and parted hair, placed a single rose into one of Midorima's pen holder, coloring the normally dark room with something red and bright for a change.

"Excuse me?" Midorima replied, skeptical and rightfully confused.

The man, upon seeing Midorima's expression, gave a hearty laugh. "It's Valentine's Day, Midorima-san. Hospitals never seem to celebrate special days, so I knew your office would be the same. Doesn't hurt to decorate it now and then, right?"

Midorima glanced at the clipboard placed on his thighs that contained the paper filled with the man's information. "Takao-san, I fail to see the practicality of having a single rose in my office. Please, take it back with you."

The black-haired man, Takao Kazunari, shrugged with an easy-going smile. "Nah, the rose makes your office look a bit more colorful. You know, it really helps patients ease up if you have more color. And besides, I have nowhere else to go, so why not? I think I improved the interior if I do say so myself."

Midorima sighed. So Takao was _that_ kind of patient. "Takao-san, I do believe you are avoiding the situation at hand by making this into a joke. Coming to my hospital must mean that something is very wrong. Refusing to acknowledge it will only lead to more pain."

Takao grew silent for a moment, addressing Midorima's blunt words. Then, "I was never joking, Midorima-san. I was serious when I said it's better to have color. It makes the patients calmer, more relaxed, and more willing to listen to the doctor's request."

"Still —"

Takao stopped him by lifting his hand, palm showing, covering half of his face. "I'm not avoiding the situation. The only reason I came here was because my friends couldn't stop worrying about me. If anything, I may have just gone to the wrong doctor and facility."

Midorima tilted his head a bit to the side in curiosity. "If that may be so, then you should leave and find the right doctor as soon as possible. However, at the same time, it doesn't hurt to check. Your friends specifically told you to come here, didn't they?"

Takao nodded. "They did."

"Then, let us try to take this as seriously as possible."

"In my opinion, Midorima-san, you're _too_ serious." Takao answered but sat up straighter. Midorima noticed the subtle movement of his back and jotted it down mentally.

"Tell me, Takao-san, what led you to come here? Or rather, what made your friends recommend that you come here?"

The black-haired man sighed. "It's really nothing. I've just been having a bit of back problems. That's it. And maybe I've been coughing a bit, but that's because I've been focused a lot on sports and training."

Midorima wrote the symptoms down on a clinical note with almost perfect handwriting. Takao seemed to be mesmerized, mostly because it was a clean break from the illegible writing he had seen in the past.

"Have you also felt extreme fatigue? During the day or in the morning?" Midorima then asked.

Takao nodded once more. "Actually, yes I have. But that's because college life is hard, am I right, Mr. Famous Doctor?" Takao smiled, his eyes crinkling.

Midorima unconsciously made a sour face and Takao couldn't help but laugh. "You're remembering your university life, aren't you? I can read you like a book!" The man commented light-heartedly and Midorima felt tick marks by the side of his forehead.

"Takao-san, like I said before, now is not the time to be joking around. Given the symptoms you have just told me, you might have something life-threatening. This is no laughing matter."

"Midorima-san, I'm telling you that all of this is just related to stress. I've been feeling these kinds of things for years now. It's nothing new."

Midorima gave him a skeptical look once more. "Takao-san, I believe we will have to test you."

The black-haired man blinked, as if he didn't understand Midorima's words. "Excuse me?"

"We will have to check if it really is just the stress. It is a precautionary procedure, especially if what you are saying is true. However, I refuse to let any of my patients go without proper knowledge of their condition. If you are worried financially, I will personally cut it to 50%, but this is something that I recommend you doing." Midorima explained and the man across him was speechless.

He then began to speak slowly. "But I'm ok."

"It is precautionary, Takao-san. Please allow me to do this." Midorima repeated and it took a while for the light-hearted, black-haired man to agree.

Once the testing ended, the man was back to his cheerful self, and lightly punched Midorima's arm with a smile on his face. "You know, if you wanted me naked, you could've just asked when we were alone." He commented jokingly, but it didn't stop Midorima from blushing slightly.

"Please refrain from making any unnecessary remarks, Takao-san. Especially inappropriate ones like the one you just said."

Takao laughed. "Just trying to break the ice here."

After he changed back, the black-haired man who seemed to be walking in the clouds began to walk out of Midorima's office. The green-haired doctor sat down, his dark bags a bit more prominent under the yellow light, and took a deep breath. He began writing on his computer, finishing up whatever research he was doing, and Takao tilted his head, admiring the man behind the desk.

He then caught sight of the single red rose that still had its head high. He smiled softly, and before he walked out, he looked back to the doctor and said, "Next Valentine's day, I'll make sure to get you a bouquet of red roses."

Midorima, startled by the sudden comment, looked up in dismay, and that facial expression was one that Takao would always remember. He chuckled, waved goodbye, and left Midorima alone to gaze at the single red rose that suddenly seemed to illuminate the entire office room.

And that was their first meeting together.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was confirmed that Takao was in his first stages of cancer.

* * *

"Curious that my first chemotherapy session would fall on White Day." Takao said as a few nurses scuttled around to get the necessary materials. Takao was sitting on a comfortable navy blue chair, almost like a small sofa, and looked at Midorima with a knowing gaze. Midorima, who was standing right next to him, merely rolled his eyes.

"What even is that?" Midorima responded exasperatedly, moving back and forth to help the nurses get everything into place.

Takao's eyes comically grew larger. "Wait, you're telling me you don't know what White Day is? The opposite of Valentine's Day? Midorima-san, have you never given anything to women on the 14th of March? Or received anything on Valentine's Day so you could at least give a complimentary one on this day?"

The doctor coughed, clearly uncomfortable. "I went to an all-boys school until I went to university. There, I barely had time to think about anything other than my studies. I've rarely celebrated anything, let alone a day like 'White Day', which I doubt is well-known in other countries."

Takao gaped. "So you're telling me you've never celebrated the bigger holidays as well? Like Christmas, or New Years, or anything like that?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up in embarrassment. "I have. Just… not in a while."

"… That's sad."

Midorima whipped his head to the black-haired man, whose head hung low in a pitiful way. "Excuse me?" The doctor asked incredulously.

"That's really sad, Midorima-san. I feel really bad for you."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't _lived_. And this is coming from a man who has a life-threatening condition right now." Takao responded and Midorima didn't know how to reply to that.

The nurses were finally done with the preparations. Midorima went over to check that they put the right dosage and finally got the small syringe to hook up to Takao's slim wrist.

"Are you ready, Takao-san?" He asked and the black-haired man nodded, looking at the green-haired doctor earnestly. "Is there anyone outside, like a friend or family member, who would like to stay with you during this time? It will take a couple of hours for the entire bag to empty."

Takao shook his head. "No one."

Midorima nodded, though he didn't quite understand why he would come alone. "Well, then. Let us begin."

Carefully, Midorima pricked the needle into Takao's skin, and saw from the corner of his eye that Takao was slightly cringing. His fingers were curled onto the armrest tightly and Midorima unconsciously covered it with his own. Takao turned his head towards the doctor and Midorima looked back at him seriously.

"There is nothing to worry about, Takao-san. You can calm down." He said in a deep, soothing voice, and slowly, the fingers on the armrest unfurled and were left hanging. The drug began to seep in, the bag gradually emptying, and the two stayed like that for a bit.

"Doctor, we can take over from here." One of the nurses then interrupted, and Midorima quickly took his hand off from Takao's.

"Is that so?" He said while pushing his glasses up. "Then, I shall take my leave. I'll be back before the therapy is done."

"Wait." A voice called out from behind as Midorima began to walk towards the door. The doctor looked back to see Takao's pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Takao-san?" Midorima asked and it looked like Takao was struggling to speak. Midorima rushed over to him to see the problem.

"Can you stay with me until the session's over? Please?" Takao begged. "I may not look like it but I'm actually pretty terrified right now. It's my first time doing chemo and I'd like to have someone I know by my side."

"Would you like to call a friend or family member? You have the right to do that, Takao-san." Midorima reasoned but Takao shook his head.

"Um, I may or may not have kept silent about my condition to everyone I know. You're kind of the only one I relatively know who's already informed. So please, can you stay by my side?"

Midorima looked at the black-haired man with a dubious look, but sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He then asked the nurses nicely to leave the room but check back every now and then for updates on other patients. With a bow, all of them disappeared, leaving the two in the room alone. Midorima walked over to Takao, bringing a stool with him, and sat right next to the black-haired man.

"Why did you not inform them? Surely, they must be worried." Midorima said but Takao shrugged.

"It's small, right? Just a few more times and I'll be good as new, right?"

Midorima contemplated it. "Theoretically, yes. Because it is still in its early stages, just a few chemotherapy sessions will be able to control and possibly kill the cancer cells in your body."

Takao gave him a relieved smile. "See? There's nothing to worry about then."

"Takao-san, your optimism is definitely admirable for situations like this, but you have to consider other possibilities as well. Yes, we found your symptoms relatively early but there is always a slight chance that —"

Takao stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "Midorima-san, I understand where you're coming from, being a doctor who's probably witnessed various things, but like you said, I like to be optimistic about everything in life. And I consider myself to be a very lucky person. The amount of times I've almost died during my childhood is almost too many to count." At Midorima's horrified face, Takao laughed, shaking the IV bag and wincing in the process. Midorima then clicked his tongue, reprimanding Takao to keep still, and made sure that nothing was disrupted.

The bag was a third empty. It was surprising, Midorima noticed, because it seemed like only a few minutes had passed.

"Would you like to hear some of my extravagant experiences?" Takao then asked as Midorima returned to his seat. The doctor looked at him skeptically, but did admit that he was a bit curious.

"We have some time. Please enlighten me." Midorima answered and Takao gave him a blinding smile that could light up the entire night.

For the next hour or so, with nurses occasionally checking on the famous doctor and his talkative patient, Midorima Shintarou sat next to Takao Kazunari, who shared all kinds of stories about his life, raising an eye when appropriate, giving him a small smile when he felt like it. It was almost a relaxing break from the gloominess of the hospital interior, and by the time the bag completely emptied, he felt like he had known Takao his whole life.

Actually, both didn't know that the session had ended until a nurse came in and politely asked Midorima if she could remove the needle from Takao's wrist. Midorima, blinking slowly, saw that the bag no longer contained any liquid, and it must have been about 30 minutes since it was over. Coughing to hide his embarrassment, he allowed it and stood up himself.

Takao looked at him with the same puppy-dog eyes. "You're leaving?"

Midorima nodded. "I must do my regular check ups with the rest of the patients admitted here. Your next session will be a month later."

"That late?"

"I'm making sure that you have enough rest and recuperation. While I didn't give you that big of a dose, it doesn't hurt to be too cautious."

Takao made a pout. "So, does that mean I can't visit you during that time?"

Midorima turned around, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I like talking to you, Midorima-san. And I'd like to know more about you as well."

"This is our second meeting together, Takao-san." Midorima pointed out.

The black-haired patient shrugged and then gave a small smirk. "So? You seem like an interesting person, Midorima-san. And I still have to teach you about White Day. _And_ you still owe me a bouquet of flowers."

At that, Midorima scoffed. "Please, Takao-san. If I wanted to know more about such an obscure holiday, I could just look it up." He then paused for a second. "And why suddenly a bouquet of flowers?"

It's common courtesy, Midorima-san." Takao answered in a fake wisdom. "If someone gives you a gift on Valentine's Day, it's only fair that the counterpart then gives a gift in return on White Day. It's how White Day works.

"And how does your one single rose acquaint to a bouquet? It almost sounds like a complete rip-off." Midorima questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Takao laughed. "Did I not say I was going to bring a bouquet of red roses next time? You'll see Midorima-san. You'll be so entranced by both my beautiful red roses _and_ personality that you won't be able to leave the flower shop without holding eleven beautifully handpicked flowers. It just fits."

Midorima rolled his eyes at Takao's grin. "Sure it does, Takao-san. Please keep dreaming. I still have no clue on what White Day even is, so do not count on it."

"Then, what better way to learn than through a person who's experienced their whole life?" Takao said while the nurse cleaned up the small prickle. When she was done, Takao acknowledged her work and thanked her sincerely.

Midorima couldn't help but snort. "Takao-san, I assure you that such thing is not necessary. If you have any other life-threatening situations in that one month period, then feel free to make an appointment. Until then, I shall see you in a month's time."

The green-haired doctor then stepped out of the room and only when he knew he was completely alone did he let out a small chuckle that grew into a hearty laugh.

What a curious patient.

* * *

Midorima raised an eyebrow at the man sitting happily across from him. His unruly black hair was even messier from the wind outside, and his smile was still intact, directed towards the stoic green-haired doctor.

"Takao-san, do you know what day it is?" He asked, not at all amused by the man's sudden visit.

"I thought you'd never ask." Takao answered with a cat-like smile, and before Midorima knew it, his patient was throwing glitter all over the place. Midorima spluttered from the sudden action, and quickly detained Takao from throwing any more by grasping the man's hands from behind and leaving him immobile.

"What in the world was that for?" Midorima barked, and Takao laughed like a giddy child.

"April Fools Day!" He shouted, wriggling out of Midorima's grip, and throwing another cloud of glitter. Midorima scrambled to stop him, and when he finally did, he looked at his office in horror. From the ground to even his own hair, glitter spread everywhere, the colors shining under the yellow light.

"Takao-san, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't April Fools Day a day to prank other people? I fail to see how _this much glitter_ can be considered a prank." The doctor said exasperatedly, and Takao raised his shoulders innocently.

"You didn't expect it, right?" When Midorima shook his head vigorously, Takao smiled. "Then, my work here is done. You've never experienced April Fools Day, right?"

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"You told me you rarely celebrated these kinds of events, so I just assumed that you were new to this whole thing." Takao explained and Midorima sighed tiredly.

"Takao-san, this is not necessary. And it will take me ages to clean all this glitter off."

"Hey, I think I just made your office a lot prettier. Keep the glitter, even the ones in your hair. I think pink suits you magnificently." Takao commented and Midorima quickly began to ruffle his perfectly placed hair to get rid of any pink glitter that landed on him. Takao snickered and began to ruffle it with him on his tip-toes.

Midorima froze, the sudden contact unexpected, and looked at the shorter man, who was focusing on taking out all the glitter.

"Takao-san, you do not have to do this." He said, wanting to get away from the somehow burning touch, but Takao shook his head.

"I _was_ the one threw glitter everywhere. And I do understand that it might not look professional in a place like this. It was fun but even I know my limits." He replied as he struggled to reached Midorima's head. The sight was adorable, not that Midorima would ever admit it out loud, and intentionally bent his knees to become eye level with the black haired man.

Takao noticed and pouted. "Now you're just teasing me with your height, aren't you?"

"It is the least I can do when you've completely destroyed my office." Midorima responded with a slight smirk and Takao rolled his eyes.

"That's a harsh word now, isn't it? I didn't _destroy_ it, I just decorated it."

"Like the red rose you gave me two months back?" The doctor responded, sarcasm subtly laced.

If Takao noticed the tone, he didn't show it. "Exactly. Now, when people come into your room, they'll instantly feel better." He said as he ruffled the green hair once more, the glitter sprinkling onto the ground. When he was done, he took a step back and saw the well-known doctor, who straightened his back once more to show his enormous height.

It was the first time Takao saw the doctor's hair so messy, with his bangs down, and he soon decided that he liked this appearance more than the doctor's normally slicked back hairstyle. If anything, Takao was now completely and utterly mesmerized by the beauty that was Midorima Shintarou and lost any words he was planning on saying.

"Is all the glitter gone now?" The doctor suddenly asked, snapping Takao out of the trance and he began to nod eagerly.

"Yup, as good as new." He replied and Midorima touched his hair once before clicking his tongue.

I'm going to have to put gel on my hair again." He noted.

"You don't have to." Takao abruptly imposed and Midorima looked at him curiously. "I think it looks perfectly fine just like that."

That was a first. Actually, it had been a while since someone had seen the doctor with his hair down, so it was a bit of a surprise to hear such words. "Does it, really?"

Takao nodded once more. "Yup, it suits you. You look more hipster." Midorima's eyes widened in horror and Takao started snickering.

"I'm joking, Midorima-san. You know, you really should stop being so serious all the time. Not good for your health."

"Do not even talk about health to me, Takao-san. Aren't you the one who thought eating glass was a good idea?"

"I was four and I thought glass had protein, ok?" Takao defended rather quickly.

"Regardless, I think I know more about health than you do, Takao-san. And will you please leave my office and come back when you have your actual session?"

Takao pouted, and Midorima noticed that he did that a lot when he didn't want to do something he was ordered to do. "Aw, do I have to?"

Midorima rolled his eyes. "Takao-san, this is a busy hospital. As much as I enjoy your presence, there are other patients waiting for their own check ups and appointments. Please allow me to do my job correctly."

It looked like Takao wasn't listening to the rest of his words. Instead, he was smiling like a complete idiot. "So you like my being here! That makes me feel a whole lot better already."

Midorima spluttered, realizing his own words. "That's not what I —"

"I feel so loved." Takao expressed. "I guess I'll have to come back again and again, then."

"Takao-san —"

"I'll see you soon then, Midorima-san. Happy April Fools Day!" And before Midorima could finish his sentence, Takao was in and out like a whirlwind of chaos and confusion. The green-haired doctor looked at the closing door with disbelief, and collapsed onto his chair to try and process what had just happened.

Then, looking at his office filled with pink glitter, he called a cleaner and couldn't help but laugh once more at the black-haired man's antics.

A week later, when Takao came for his actual chemotherapy session, Midorima made sure to sprinkle some of the glitter he had gathered from the recent visit on top of Takao's hair. The man, who had already been strapped to the chair, looked at the doctor with surprise, and Midorima gave him an evil smirk.

"A belated April Fools Day gift. Fitting, isn't it, Takao-san?" He commented and Takao's face turned mischievous.

"Oh, you are so on." Takao said as he ruffled the pink glitter out of his hair. "Next April Fools Day, you better be prepared."

* * *

After the third session of chemotherapy, which was on a hot summer May, it was confirmed that Takao was now free of cancer. Because it was in its early stages, it was easier to pinpoint the cancer cells and stop it as soon as possible. Just as the black-haired man said, there was nothing to worry about because he was now cured.

Midorima was obviously elated when he got the results back from Takao's testing. However, there was a part of his mind, at the very back, that grew sad at the fact that Takao would no longer be visiting the hospital anymore. Still, it was a joyous occasion and he couldn't help but openly smile when he saw Takao's expression at the news.

Now, the night grew dark and chilly on an October's day, Halloween to be exact, and Midorima was alone in his desk, writing up the rest of the his report on one of the patients who seemed to be growing worse in the stomach area. He stretched his back, hearing satisfying cracks, and looked at the clock behind him.

It was almost 9 at night, meaning he had been sitting in this desk for almost 4 hours without any breaks. No wonder he was feeling more fatigued than usual. He was ready to hit the sack.

The inter phone rang and Midorima looked at it curiously. He picked up and heard his secretary from outside speak.

"Excuse me, Midorima-sensei, you have a guest."

"A guest?" Midorima asked aloud and he could practically hear her nod.

"Yes, he says he has something to show you and will not leave until you let him in."

"Who is it?"

"It is —" Her voice suddenly cut off, and there was a bit of murmuring in the background that was indiscernible to Midorima's ears. Then the phone itself cut off, leaving the green-haired doctor with a sense of dread and terror. He tried to call his secretary once more, to ask if there was something wrong on that end, but couldn't connect.

"What in the world?" He muttered to himself as he stood up and walked towards the door. He leaned forward, putting his ear close to the door, trying to hear what was happening outside, and when he heard nothing, his heart started to beat faster.

It would have been unlike him to call out to his secretary and it wouldn't have been professional as well, so the next best thing he could do was to open the door slowly and peek out to see if there was anything wrong. With the time being over 9, and his surroundings getting darker and harder to see, Midorima was genuinely starting to get scared. As silently as possible, he unlocked the door and started to turn the doorknob, listening for any other noise.

Then, with no warning whatsoever, a beast entered the room with a loud roar. Midorima jumped back, landing on his bottom, and shrieked at the sudden monster in his office. The beast turned to him and the doctor cowered, trying to maneuver his way to the exit. He then heard laughing coming from the beast itself.

Before Midorima's eyes, the beast took off its own head, and underneath it revealed a very familiar black-haired man who was close to fainting from the amount of laughter he was producing.

"You… You should've seen yourself! Oh man, your face was priceless!" Takao heaved and the more he thought about it, the more he laughed. He grabbed his stomach in pain and there were tears running down his cheeks as he tried to calm himself down. Midorima took a moment to register what just happened and when he did, he stood up and promptly hit Takao on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Takao exclaimed and both his smile and laughter died down as soon as he saw Midorima's fuming expression.

"Never do that again." He ordered, his voice scarily solemn. Takao froze, never once hearing that kind of tone from the doctor. The atmosphere, which had temporarily gone clear of the dark, was now back and thicker than ever.

"I'm sorry, Midorima-san." He stuttered. "I just assumed that you've never celebrated Halloween before, so I wanted to surprise you." Takao then explained with guilt lacing his voice.

Midorima sighed, expecting such answer. "That still gives you no excuse to suddenly barge into my office dressed as a monster. And you even cut the connection between me and my secretary." He peered through the doorway to see the secretary looking directly into the office, and when their eyes met, she bowed, as if to say she was sorry to let such a person in.

Midorima sighed once more, and directed his attention to Takao, who was fidgeting in his place. He was still angry at him, furious even, but it was like looking at a lost puppy that merely wanted some food to satiate its hunger. It didn't matter that it was stealing from a store, the puppy was merely trying to survive.

It was no use trying to get mad at a puppy that was only doing what it thought was best for both itself and its peers.

Midorima ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down. "Takao-san, I appreciate the sentiment but please do not do that next time. It is extremely disconcerting to me and my employees."

Takao straightened up his back as he heard Midorima's tired response. "Right, sorry. Won't do that again." He then looked down to his feet, truly feeling guilty for his actions. "I just really wanted to scare you, Midorima-san."

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"Because you rarely show any emotion. I wanted you to have a little fun, that's all."

"Fun? How is scaring me to my bones fun?"

"I mean, didn't you feel _some_ kind of adrenaline rush? Like all the stress just suddenly disappeared?" Now that Takao mentioned it, it really did feel like the fatigue from before was altogether gone. Midorima actually felt like he was flying.

"Fine, I'll give you that much." He grumbled.

Takao brightened at those words. "See? I never meant to anger you, Midorima-san."

Midorima patted Takao's head, making the shorter man freeze at the sudden touch. Midorima himself didn't know what prompted him to do this but still kept going. "I know you didn't. More than anything, I was just surprised you came to visit, Takao-san. You don't have to come here anymore."

Takao relished the feeling of Midorima's long, lean fingers running through his hair. "You never celebrated Halloween. I wanted to give that to you."

Midorima couldn't help but give him a small smile. Even though the black-haired man didn't necessarily have to come here, he still remembered the words Midorima had uttered to him about not celebrating most of the holidays. It honestly made him happy to realize that Takao was coming for him, and only for him.

"I appreciate that, Takao-san, but contrary to popular belief, I do celebrate Halloween."

Takao's eyes widened. "Do you really?"

Midorima nodded. "There are various children in this facility and the nurses make sure to decorate their rooms accordingly. Last year, we ended up having a play on Halloween and all doctors were encouraged to go. The children reenacted _Beauty and the Beast_ and it was surprisingly pleasant to watch."

Takao imagined it in his head and couldn't help but go, "Aww. That's adorable. Are they doing one this year as well?"

Sadly, Midorima shook his head. "Not this year. Many of children who participated last time are either discharged or too sick."

"So, they're not doing anything for Halloween this year?" When Midorima shook his head once more, Takao's face fell. Then, it was immediately picked back up again and Takao smiled mischievously.

"Say, Midorima-san, do you think the children are too sick to be greeted by Chewbaca?"

Midorima choked on his spit. "Excuse me?" He asked incredulously and Takao began to put on the beast mask once more.

"Come on, show me to their rooms."

"Takao-san, it is 9:30. They cannot possibly be awake and even if they were, their conditions are too fragile to suddenly be greeted by this monster-like suit."

"Then you can warn them beforehand. Please Midorima-san, every child should celebrate Halloween, especially those who are stuck in the hospital. Please." Midorima could tell that Takao was giving him the puppy dog look behind the beast mask, and he was always weak against them.

The doctor took a deep breath and gestured at the man dressed as the beast to leave the office room first. Takao, giddy, began to skip and waited for Midorima to come out as well.

"The moment I hear a cry or even a small whimper from the children, I am kicking you out, do you understand me?" Midorima warned and Takao nodded vigorously. They walked down the narrow hallways until they got to a smaller, cuter door that was decorated with chalk and crayon drawings, most likely drawn by the admitted children themselves.

Midorima knocked on the door, and the nurse who was on shift at the time, opened and bowed immediately upon seeing Midorima.

"Good evening, Midorima-sensei. What brings you here?"

Midorima acknowledged him. "Kuroko, I didn't know you were on shift tonight."

"Momoi-san had to do something and asked me to substitute. But regardless of that, why are you here?" Kuroko then looked behind Midorima and saw Chewbaca waiting patiently in the background. "And why in the world is there a monster behind you?"

Midorima sighed, the sentence seeming more absurd by the second. "He wants the children to celebrate Halloween." He said as simply as possible and Kuroko gave him a knowing look.

"Midorima-sensei, you and I both know how well that will turn out if he were to enter. He will most likely give the children heart attacks, and we cannot have that."

"I have candy." The beast suddenly spoke, making Midorima jump, and Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the man in the costume.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Chewbaca. Or Takao. Takao Kazunari. I'll be sure to be real careful. I have a little sister about ten years old, so I know how to handle children. Please let me in. I don't what the kids to miss Halloween."

Kuroko contemplated it and Midorima truly saw Takao wanting to help, so he placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder and nodded.

"Give him a chance." He whispered and Kuroko, after another moment of thinking, finally nodded.

"Please give me a moment." Kuroko said as he disappeared into the room. A few minutes later, Midorima was witnessing Chewbaca dancing and giving each of the children candy he had stored in his costume. The children all laughed and screamed with joy, happily joining the beast and his ridiculous dance and song. The children then had their own chance to wear the Chewbaca costume and by the end of it, they were begging Takao not to leave.

All of this was happening right before Midorima's eyes, and he felt something tender and sweet in his heart. Just looking at the black-haired man picking up and giving the most grumpy child a fun piggy-back ride was almost too cute to bear, and it was almost heartbreaking for him to see the black-haired man leave, even with everyone clinging to his legs.

Kuroko came to the rescue. "Takao-san will be back soon. Children, it's time to go to sleep now." Thankfully, they weren't too spoiled to ignore Kuroko's orders and all grumbled back to their beds.

"Will you really come back, Taka-nii?" One of the children asked and the black-haired man walked over to her and gave her a pat on the head.

"Of course. I'll visit every day." He said with a bright smile.

Kuroko interrupted before they would stay awake for another hour. "Children, what to say to Takao-san?"

"Thank you Taka-nii." They all chorused and Kuroko turned the lights off for them to sleep. Not long after, the three adults left the room and Kuroko bowed to Takao.

"Thank you for coming, Takao-san. I think this visit really helped them cheer up."

"It was my pleasure, Kuroko-san, really." Takao said as he tried to get the nurse to stand back up. Midorima was in the background, silently humming to himself. Goodness, the moment he met Takao, his life turned upside down.

Not that it was a bad thing. If anything, he was happy.

"Midorima-san, let's go back." Takao's words cut him from his musing and Midorima saw that Kuroko was already gone and Takao was waiting for him, his costume by his side.

He nodded. "Of course. We'll go back to my office then." The walk back was in silence but a comfortable one. The two were in their own bubbles, thinking their own thoughts, and Midorima suddenly remembered Takao's promise to the children.

"Are you really going to visit every day?" He asked and Takao hummed.

"Yup. I always keep my promises."

"But you have your studies to worry about. How can you possible come here every day?"

"I'll think of something." Takao said vaguely and they soon arrived. The secretary was gone, probably because she was done with her work, and the only people left were him and the black-haired man. Takao set down his Chewbaca mask on the desk, and faced Midorima with a big smile on his face.

"I had fun today." He said and Midorima nodded.

"I'm glad you did. The children really love you."

"Hey, my highlight of the day was scaring you." Takao responded with a chuckle and Midorima's face turned jokingly sour.

"Please never repeat that kind of situation ever again, Takao-san."

Takao laughed even harder. "Okay, okay, I got it. No more scaring Mr. Famous Doctor. But I will come back again soon."

Midorima smiled, leaving Takao a bit breathless. "Of course. Please do."

Takao began to walk away, taking his beast costume with him and waved until they couldn't see each other anymore. Once they were separated, Midorima sat back down and took several minutes to catch his breath. He was getting too old for surprises, but it was nice to have someone as energetic as Takao be next to him.

He then spotted the Chewbaca mask on his desk. He clicked his tongue, realizing that the idiot must have forgotten to take it with him, but after some contemplation, he decided to keep it with him instead of chasing after the black-haired man.

He would keep this intact and give it to him tomorrow. Staring at the mask now, it was immediately becoming a memory, and he smiled fondly when he repeated the night's event in his mind.

Maybe he would keep this mask as a reminder of his albeit weird but quirky relationship with the black-haired man.

The next day, Takao really did appear and seemed to hold a piece of paper in his hand. When Midorima read it, he was surprised to see that Takao had applied for an internship under the doctor, Midorima Shintarou.

"I hope you won't reject me, Midorima-san." Takao said hopefully, his puppy-dog eyes shining. Midorima pretended to be irritated, but by the day after, Midorima had a faithful partner walking around the hospital with him, a cheerful black-haired man who seemed to light up the entire hospital premise.

* * *

Then Christmas arrived and Midorima was greeted with an unconscious Takao in the middle of the white hallway.

* * *

"A very _White_ Christmas, if I do say so myself." Takao commented as he looked around the room, the only color being the white walls and the window with snow hitting against it.

"This is no time for jokes, Takao. They're looking at the results right now." Midorima said seriously, ignoring the trembling in his hands.

"Just trying to light up the mood, Shin-chan." Takao replied and Midorima couldn't help but cringe at the nickname Takao had given him a week after starting to work for him.

"There is nothing to lighten. You fainted, Takao. _Fainted_. That is not something that happens so easily, and I know you're not anemic."

"Maybe I wasn't eating properly." Takao suggested and Midorima looked at him with worry soon after.

"Is it because I give you too much work? Takao, you have to tell me these kinds of things. I know how difficult it is to manage both school and internships and it's even more difficult if it's in a hospital like mine. If I'm giving you too much work, I can —"

"Shin-chan." Takao cut off and Midorima stopped his rambling to look at him. Takao gave him a serious look, one that he had never seen before, and Takao patted the side of his bed for Midorima to sit on.

Takao looked straight into his eyes and Midorima saw a determination that made his heart beat a little faster. "I'm fine. There's nothing I can't tackle. This is really nothing, Shin-chan. I probably just skipped a bit too many meals because I forgot. I'm clumsy like that. There's really nothing to be afraid of."

Midorima took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and nodded, going with Takao's answer. "Fine, but from now on, I am making sure that you are properly eating. We will eat in the cafeteria every day, regardless of the time, do you understand me?"

Takao crossed his arms in a joking manner. "Shin-chan, shouldn't I be saying that to you? The amount of times I had to drag you out of your room to get some food in your system is almost too many to count. More times than I've almost died in the past, and that's saying something."

Midorima blushed in embarrassment. "I had a lot of paperwork to finish."

"Sure you did. Point being, we're both guilty of lack of nourishment and from now on, we should force each other to eat. It's perfect."

The doctor snorted. "Sure it is, Takao." He replied and the two enjoyed each other's presence, to the point where Midorima almost forgot why Takao was lying on the bed in the first place. They both spent a while watching the snow trickle down.

A perfect White Christmas.

Takao started fiddling his hands under the blanket and Midorima noticed how restless he was. "What's wrong Takao? Does something hurt anywhere?" He asked worriedly. Thankfully, Takao shook his head, placating his worry. However, that didn't mean he stopped being so agitated.

"Then what's wrong?"

Takao cleared his throat, and to Midorima's surprise, a small red blush crept up Takao's cheeks. The doctor was then presented with a wrapped up small box with a ribbon on top. Midorima looked at the gift for a split second before looking up to Takao, who was trying to cover his face and failing massively.

"What is this?" Midorima asked, uncomprehending. Takao nudged his hands towards Midorima, gesturing him to take the small box with him. Midorima did, but still didn't understand. He even voiced as such.

"Shin-chan, you idiot, this is your Christmas present!" Takao shouted, his voice slightly cracking. The oblivious doctor's eyes widened and he, too, began to blush.

"I… don't know what to say." Midorima managed to say and both were looking away from each other.

"Open it." Takao encouraged and Midorima did as ordered. When he saw a silver chain necklace with the infinity sign dangling from it, Midorima gaped.

"Is this for me?" He asked slowly, as if he couldn't believe that this gift was for him.

Takao nodded. "I didn't know what to get you because it's really difficult to know what you like, so I opted for the easy way out. If don't like it, I can take it back and—"

"Takao." This time, Midorima stopped the black-haired man, and when Takao lifted his head to meet emerald green, he saw a fondness that took his breath away.

"I love it. Thank you for the Christmas gift." He said as he began to put it on his neck. Takao swallowed hard and reached out to the back of the doctor's neck.

Midorima froze as he felt the warm tips of Takao's fingers. "Let me help you." Takao whispered and Midorima let him because this was something he had been wishing since Halloween, when he saw Takao's amazing character.

The silence was almost unbearable, but both embraced it as Takao hooked the necklace over Midorima's neck. The small, electric touches between the two were riveting, and the tension was almost too high to stomach. When Midorima turned around to face Takao, his face was beet red, and he was sure his was as well.

The doctor then began to rub the back of his neck in guilt. "Ah, I'm sorry. I don't have a gift to give back. I forgot it was Christmas."

Takao laughed awkwardly. "Why am I not surprised? It's ok, though. I didn't expect it, really."

"Still, it _is_ Christmas. I should have gotten you something as well."

"Next time, Shin-chan." Takao smiled and to try and relieve the tension, he cracked his back, the IV bag next to him rattling in protest.

"Damn, and I was waiting for the perfect moment to give you that present as well. I had everything planned in my head."

Midorima chuckled. "What were you planning on doing, exactly?"

"It's Christmas, Shin-chan. Obviously, I was going to make it as extravagant as possible. I was going to wait until you finished your work, then go down on one knee and dramatically go, 'Dear good sir of mine, would thou like to accompany this fellow man to a night of vibrance and extravagance?'"

Midorima couldn't hold down a laugh as Takao began to horribly imitate the accent of a man from the 17th century. "That is an absolutely horrible way to ask someone out, Takao."

Takao laughed as well. "Hey, if it works, it works. You know you would've said yes. Don't even lie to me."

Midorima had to admit it. "You're right, I wouldn't have rejected the notion it the slightest. Tell me what else you would've done."

"I had everything set up, you know? We would go to this fancy restaurant at 9 because I made the reservation ages ago, and we would end up in that place until the waiters kicked us out."

"Why in the world would they do that?"

"Because we would end up talking so much that we would never realize how much time has passed. We always do this, Shin-chan. Remember every chemotherapy session I had with you? The nurses always ended up reminding us that it was over because we were too deep into the conversation to notice. Do you really think this trait of ours is magically going to disappear during dinner?"

Midorima smiled fondly as he remembered those days. "Maybe not. So, you really reserved us a place at a fancy restaurant?"

Takao nodded. "Yup. At exactly nine. It's too bad that we're going to miss it though, seeing as I'm stuck here now. Damn, and I really wanted to show off my mad cutlery skills to you."

Midorima wanted to go to the restaurant as well. He wanted to spend more time with Takao. So much so that he quickly glanced at the IV bag that was almost completely empty. He then looked at his own watch and saw that it was only 15 minutes to 9.

"Takao, how far is the restaurant?" He suddenly asked and Takao looked up in surprise.

"About 20 minutes from here if we walk. Why?"

"I never thought I would be doing this but—" Midorima muttered to himself before going to Takao and plucking the needle out of his skin. He quickly bandaged it and held out a hand for Takao to grab. The black-haired man, still confused, grabbed it and Midorima quickly pulled him up. For a second, he was too unstable without support but Takao regained his balance fast and looked at Midorima curiously.

"What's happening?" He asked and Midorima took a deep breath.

"We're going to go to the restaurant and I'm buying."

Takao blinked. "Excuse me?"

"That is, if you can stand on your own properly. Do you feel anything weird? Nausea or dizziness?"

"Not in the slightest. But I still don't understand."

Midorima walked up to Takao and put his face close to his. "My Christmas present to you is the restaurant bill. Come on, before anyone notices you're gone." He said as he grabbed Takao by his slim wrist. The black-haired man took a moment to register the scene and once he did, he laughed giddily and happily skipped behind the green-haired doctor who, in the mist of everything happening, forgot why Takao had fainted in the first place.

* * *

The next day, after the delightful Christmas day dinner, Midorima's hand weakly let go of the CAT scan results of Takao Kazunari, whose body was lit up like a Christmas tree's.

* * *

"A new year, a new me, am I right?" Takao meekly commented as the nurses set up the next chemo session. Midorima was there with him but on the opposite side, and it was almost like he was muttering to himself seamlessly.

It hurt Takao to see the doctor so troubled.

"Shin-chan, come on. It's New Years. At least pretend like it's going to be a good year." Takao weakly called out and immediately, something broke inside the doctor. He sauntered up to him, placing his face close to Takao's, and with a calm, scary voice, he replied,

"One more word out of you and I will permanently sew it up."

Takao's mouth glued shut and Midorima waved to the nurses to begin the usual process. A half hour later, the nurses left and Midorima was left with Takao, who still had his mouth shut.

The doctor ran a hand through his hair. "When? When did you start having pains?"

Takao shook his head. "I never did. It just… sort of happened."

"That is a lie and you know it, Takao. You— your whole body— It just… It's _everywhere_."

Takao closed his eyes, unable to bear the sight of the breaking green-haired doctor. "I know, Shin-chan. I know." He whispered and Midorima tried to get some glimpse of Takao breaking as well. It couldn't have been just him.

"What are we going to do?" Midorima asked, but it was directed mostly towards himself, to calm himself down and address the situation in an orderly manner.

Takao wasn't helping. "You're the doctor here, aren't you?" Hw pointed out meekly.

"There is only so much power a doctor has, Takao. There is only so much I can do."

"But you can make miracles happen, can't you? Aren't all doctors miracle workers?" Takao faintly said but Midorima wasn't having it.

"Did you not hear me, Takao? There is only so much I can do here. Especially with a condition like yours." He gritted out.

"You're tired, Shin-chan." Takao noticed. "You need to rest. You have too much stress."

"I am fine." Midorima emphasized but it clearly obvious that he was not. The dark bags that were normally prominent in his features stood out even more today, and judging by the way Midorima was gritting his teeth, it was evident that he was close to his breaking point. But that just showed how much this shorter, black-haired man meant to him now.

"Shin-chan…" Takao drawled sadly and motioned him to come closer. Once he did, Takao hugged Midorima's head with his free arm and snuggled himself into the doctor's green hair.

"I'm sorry this happened." Takao said in a muffled voice. It almost sounded like he was crying.

"Why are you sorry? This wasn't your fault." Midorima replied, equally muffled, equally crying.

"I just felt the need to say that. It's the beginning of a new year and we start off like this. We could have been celebrating, you know? Have you ever celebrated New Years, Shin-chan?"

Midorima detached himself from Takao but still sat next to him with the stool beside the chair, just like always. "I did, when I was still living with my family."

Takao closed his eyes, feeling the drug go up his system. He felt sick but decided not to tell. "What did you normally do during that time?" He asked, wanting to forget the pain in his body.

"The usually antics, I suppose." Midorima responded. Maybe this time, he would do the story-telling. "We would go out to the shrines, pray for our well-being and safety, and spend most of the day at home, watching tv. There was nothing special about it."

"Maybe next year, we can go to the shrine together and pray for our own well-being." Takao murmured before closing his eyes completely. Midorima looked at the stilled black-haired man with a worried gaze but let him sleep.

As a doctor, of course he would notice the pained look on his face, or the paling complexion. He would, as a doctor, immediately notice the falling hair, the thinning body, the constant tiredness. As a doctor, of course he knew and could tell every small detail of his patients, but when it came to this man, the man he placed so close to his heart, it was almost as if every changing detail was painfully ripping his heart into pieces.

He began to pat Takao's hair out of habit, and soon saw Takao relaxing completely. Midorima closed his eyes and willed himself to picture the shrines of the new year. It had been a long while since he visited the place, so he could only imagine what it looked like when he was very little. But still, he drew it in his imagination and willed himself to find the god of fortune.

He kneeled in front of it and prayed and prayed and prayed.

Prayed for the well-being of his family.

Prayed for the well-being of his hospital.

And prayed till the bottom of his heart for a miracle to dawn on the man he had ended up falling in love with.

* * *

Valentine's day came and surprisingly, when Midorima entered his office, he found the place to completely be decorated with hearts and cupids. His face immediately fell, shocked by the sudden display, and soon after, there was a chuckle emanating from the corner of the room.

Takao was there, standing in the darkness, recording Midorima's expression with his phone.

"That was absolutely priceless!" He cheered as he ended the video.

Midorima immediately glared. "Takao, you—"

"Do you not remember what I said to you a year back, Shin-chan? You have to decorate your interior and make it more colorful. Doesn't the red just bring out the green in you?" The man, who no longer had any hair, commented before laughing at his own stupidity.

"Still, isn't this a bit too much?" Midorima replied as he picked up a baby cupid from his desk and flung it to the other side of the room. Takao immediately picked it up and placed it on the cupboard next to him.

"I think it's perfect. And I have something to give you." Takao surged forward with his hands behind his back. He walked slowly, as if each step was hard for him to take.

"What is it you wanted to give me?" Midorima asked, pretending not to notice. Takao quietly took a few more steps and before Midorima knew it, he was bestowed with a bouquet of red roses.

At the sight of it, he couldn't help but smile widely. "A bouquet?"

"I did promise I would get you one. I never forget, Mr. Famous Doctor." Takao responded as he plucked one of the many roses and handed it to him with a bow.

"A rose, my good sir, to decorate this bland office room." Takao recited from memory and the two laughed whole-heartedly, forgetting their troubles almost instantaneously.

Midorima then took the rose from the man's hands and placed it right in the middle of his pen holder, brightening the interior, just like Takao had foreshadowed.

"You know, I might just hold you up on that advice."

"You'll finally decorate this place with more color?" Takao asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Of course, not like you just did right now, but with the same feeling."

Takao pretended to pout. "Aw, don't tell me you didn't like all the Valentine's Day banners I so tiredly put up."

"It's too much and you know it, Takao." Midorima pointed out and Takao shrugged.

"I think it's a new style that you can pull off nicely."

Midorima faked horror. "Absolutely not. Can you just imagine patients coming into this office and suddenly getting hit with hearts, hearts, and more hearts? My god, just thinking about it makes me want to hide in the corner."

Takao punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Now you're just hurting me, Shin-chan. It isn't that bad, is it?"

"Whatever you say, Takao. Whatever you say."

Takao rolled eyes but smiled as he sat on the bed that was next to Midorima's desk. Midorima eyed him and saw that he was bit thinner than last time, which worried him immensely. He took the bouquet from him and set it on the middle of his work desk. It was a beautiful view, and he made sure to take a picture later.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He cautiously brought up and Takao's face turned sour.

"I've been resting for two months, Shin-chan. I want to walk around a bit, get some fresh air and exercise. Just this morning I was playing the kids. They told me my buzz cut looks cool." He replied proudly and Midorima snorted.

"They're kids. They'll say anything if they like you enough."

"What, do you not think this hairstyle looks good on me? Bald people are cool too if they pull it off right. I think I fare well, don't you think?" Takao said as he touched his head, which was now completely devoid of hair. They had cut it off in the middle of January, when Takao had noticed chunks of hair falling out from the intense chemotherapy session he had in New Years.

"If you say so." Midorima answered with a light chuckle and Takao crossed his arms like a child. Midorima laughed once more. "It looks good on you, Takao." He reassured and Takao bared his teeth happily.

He then walked over to Midorima, who was sitting on the desk, and suddenly hugged him with his thin arms. Midorima froze for a second.

"What's the matter, Takao?" He asked but Takao didn't respond. Instead, he held him tighter until Midorima decided to hug him back. When he did, the two melted into a sweet and tender embrace, devoid of passion but filled with love.

"Since it's Valentine's Day, I think it's the perfect time to say it." Takao murmured against Midorima's ear, which felt hot against his skin. Midorima froze once more but still kept his arms around Takao's slender waist, waiting for the rest.

"I love you, Shin-chan." Takao whispered and snuggled into Midorima's neck. Midorima's hand gripped Takao harder and held back joyous tears that were threatening to flood. He felt Takao's breath grow slower and slower until he was sure that Takao was asleep. He, with a small smile on his face, picked up the man bridal-style and took him back to the room Takao resided at, which was one of the best in the entire premise. It was something that Midorima himself personally requested.

As he rested the slender man onto the bed laced with white sheets, he couldn't help but place a small kiss on Takao's forehead and he himself also whispered,

"I love you, too, Takao."

* * *

Midorima forgot about White Day and coincidentally, the bouquet of white flowers he had spotted in the flower shop to give to Takao.

* * *

Midorima decided that he hated April Fools Day. With a passion so great that he never even wanted April 1st to exist anymore.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan. I didn't think you would react so strongly to that." Takao tried to placate but Midorima glared at him intensely.

"Did you really think this kind of thing wouldn't get to me? Takao, you pretended you were _dead!_ How was I supposed to react? Just laugh it off like it was nothing? Do you even know me at all?" He gritted out and Takao flinched at every word.

Jesus christ, he was just getting thinner.

"I'm sorry." The man on the bed stressed. "I really am. Look, it was April Fools Day and I wanted to properly prank you. The glitter from last year was just too weak, and I did tell you to be prepared. I always keep my promises." He tried to justify, as if there was nothing wrong with what he just did to Midorima.

The doctor was losing his patience quickly. "That doesn't mean you can just suddenly act your own death, Takao. Not when we're in chemo. _Especially_ not in chemo." Midorima then goes quiet and Takao has to stretch his neck to see his face.

"I thought I did something wrong. For a second, I thought, 'did I just kill him?' I was _terrified_ , Takao. I thought I had given you the wrong dosage or started this session too early when it was clear you had to rest more. _I thought I killed you_."

Takao's eyes widened at Midorima's confession. "Shin-chan, no. Not at all. Please don't say that. I'm fine. Look, I'm completely fine. You did nothing wrong, Shin-chan. You're helping me. For the love of the Christ, will you just look at me?" Takao pleaded as he reached his free hand towards Midorima, who was just too far away.

Midorima refused to look at him. Takao was almost crying fro the lack of contact.

"Shin-chan, I didn't mean it. I swear, I didn't think it would affect you think much. Please, please just look at me. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry for doing that to you. I shouldn't have done it, and I know I'm a complete idiot. Will you please come back and stay with me? Please?"

It was breaking his heart. Both of their hearts. Midorima couldn't take such pain because he was still trying to get over the fact that Takao was still _alive_. He wanted so badly to go back to his small stool, to sit beside the man on the chair, hold his hand, and whisper happy thoughts to each other to get them through the day.

But, for some unknown reason, he couldn't. There was just too much to handle and he realized that if he were to look back and see Takao's slim wrists, he would end up crying.

So, instead, he went the coward's way out. "I'm going to check up on the other patients. I'll be back before the session is over, and I'll also even ask Kuroko to be with you. So, if you will excuse me—"

"Don't leave me!" Takao abruptly screamed, completely unlike himself, and Midorima stopped in his steps. He heard heavy breathing but didn't turn around to face the man on the chair.

"Please, for the love of God and all above, don't leave me Shin-chan. Please. Please stay with me. I can't be alone. I can't do this alone. I need you right here, right beside me, because I can't, for the sake of whatever life I have left, battle this on my own. I just can't. So please, forgive me already and stay by my side. Please."

Takao was crying. Both of them were. Takao had jabbed Midorima's weakness and he, against his better judgement, turned around to see Takao practically shaking in his seat, just waiting for Midorima to hold him.

They were both crying, even when Midorima ran over to him and hugged him tightly, even when Midorima assured him that he was going to stay, even when Midorima held both hands and kissed Takao's tears away.

They were both crying because there was only so much Midorima could do.

* * *

By the end of July, things were starting to get better. By the time October rolled by and Halloween approached, chemo had successfully worked with Takao's body and the only cancer cells left in his body was in the stomach area. It seemed like the cells in other part of his body had just magically disappeared.

It was truly becoming a miracle, just like Takao had foretold.

Midorima was more than impressed. He was practically sobbing when Takao started to visibly gain weight again and his hair started to grow back. When the CAT scans showed a new, better development in Takao's body, both of them had looked at each other, first unbelieving, then with shouts of joy and tears of relief.

He would make it. They would make it.

To celebrate this amazing news, Takao decided to go back to his family and friends for a few weeks. Though it hurt Midorima to let Takao go, he agreed to the plan immediately. It had been a while since Takao's friends visited because of their own hectic college schedules and his family was too busy taking care of hospital bills and his little sister to come as well (though, Midorima did help them out quite a lot financially). All in all, Takao was to leave and come back for Halloween.

Midorima was first against the idea.

"You should be with your friends and family for this occasion, Takao. You don't have to worry about me."

"And let my lover spend Halloween alone? Like hell am I going to let you do that." And the conversation ended like that. Takao then left, leaving the doctor with a small kiss on the forehead. It was painful to see the slender back of Takao grow smaller and smaller, until it was merely a shadow in the wind, but it had to be done.

He had to let go and move on.

This Halloween, Midorima was ready for it. For once, he remembered the event and was sure to prepare it for more than last time. This time, he made sure to ask all his employees if there was any way they could decorate the hospital with spooky things to make the building more festive for not only the children but the rest of the patients as well.

Once they were done and the 31st rolled in, Midorima could visibly distinguish the change in mood from last year's to this one. It was almost magical to see how the area bloomed with more people chatting and smiling.

Maybe listening to Takao's request wasn't so bad. After all, it got even the grumpiest of people, the old man who had been living here for more than 5 years, to leave his quarters to mingle with the rest.

When Takao came back from visiting his relatives and close friends, he was shocked by the sudden change. He tip-toed in, as if he still couldn't believe it, and did his best to try and find the tall green-haired doctor.

Surely, this couldn't have been his idea, could it?

When he entered the main lounge, everyone in the room screamed, "Happy Halloween!", and he was so taken back that he accidentally tripped on his feet and landed on his bottom.

"I told you to not scare him! Jesus, the lot of you." A very familiar deep voice rang out and Takao lifted his head up to see Midorima scrambling towards him with a hand outstretched, just for him. He gladly took it and hugged Midorima as soon as he could.

"Please tell me this is not a dream and this was really you who decorated the hospital."

"Well, I did get a lot of help from the nurses and other doctors here, but yes, it was mostly me who suggested the idea." Midorima confessed and Takao felt like crying.

"And you did this for me?" He asked with his puppy-dog eyes.

Midorima had to look away before he was charmed completely. "I wasn't going to let you scare me again like last time. I had to prepare."

At the mention of last year and Takao's ridiculous Chewbaca costume, he laughed loudly, roared even, and the rest of the evening was spent marvelously. It was the Halloween party Midorima had never gotten to experience before in his student life, and it was the party to truly celebrate the miraculous recovery of Takao Kazunari, whose body was now getting plumper, whose face was getting tanner, and whose cancer was slowly but surely disappearing in his body.

* * *

Come December, Takao had a final chemotherapy session before Midorima could discuss the possibilities he could have. It was another White Christmas, and Takao had specifically requested that he have his last chemo on this day. When Midorima asked why, Takao answered that, regardless of how horrible it sounded, it was through chemo that Takao got to know Midorima and vice versa.

It was their way of being connected.

Once the set up was complete and the bag started dripping through the needle and into Takao, the man whose hair was slowly growing back slid into the comfortable blue chair, closing his eyes and humming a sweet tune.

Midorima was right next to him like always, holding his free hand tightly and humming along with him.

"It really is amazing, what happened." Midorima commented once again, though he had said it various times before. Takao agreed, however, because it was still a shock to him as well.

"My parents couldn't believe it themselves. Neither could my friends. _I_ couldn't even believe it. Doctors really are miracle-workers, aren't they?" Takao said with a smile on his face and looked at Midorima with caring eyes.

The doctor coughed to hide his embarrassment. "I did nothing. It was the drug."

"But you were the one who prescribed all the dosages, weren't you? You're not selling yourself short just yet, Mr. Famous Doctor. They don't call you the best of the best for nothing."

"Now you're just flattering me."

"But it's true, Shin-chan. You should hear the praise that everyone in this hospital gives you. How did I end up with such an amazing guy like you?"

Midorima blushed. Takao's words were almost too much. "You're just purposely trying to make me feel embarrassed, aren't you?"

Takao chuckled. "How did you know?"

"I've known you for almost two years, Takao. I think I know your thought patterns by now."

"Kazunari." Takao suddenly said and Midorima looked at him curiously.

"Excuse me?" Midorima asked and Takao gazed into his emerald eyes with determination.

"Or Kazu for short, just like how my parents and little sister call me. It's really your choice." Takao shrugged and looked at Midorima with a knowing gaze. It didn't take long for Midorima to understand. He decided to not be so stubborn about it and went along with it.

"Kazunari." He said slowly, as if to test to water gingerly. Takao stayed still, as if he couldn't believe that Midorima had just said that. He loved it.

"Say it one more time."

"Kazunari."

"Again."

"Kazunari."

"Do you like it?" He then asked and Midorima nodded, getting more and more used to it.

"It has a nice ring to it." The doctor said. "Kazunari. Kazunari. Kazu. I like it." He then repeated with a smile on his face. Takao, upon seeing Midorima's facial expression, smiled as well.

"It was weird that even after knowing each other for almost two years, you never did call me by my given name. I called you Shin-chan just a few months after knowing you."

"And it was a terrible event, really." Midorima joked.

"You liked it, don't even lie." Takao retorted back but was laughing all the while. The two then settled into a comfortable silence, the ambience around them serene, tranquil, and loving. Their hands were melted into each others, and even with the drug slowly poisoning the cells in Takao's body, he didn't feel sick at all.

He was getting better. Midorima was truly a miracle worker.

Takao started to search around his pockets and Midorima looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Takao smiled as he pulled out a small wrapped up box. Midorima knew immediately what it was and his eyes widened.

"You didn't." He gasped and Takao laughed.

"Oh, but I did, Shin-chan. I did." He nudged the box towards him. "Take it."

"But you already got me this. I can't possibly take another." The doctor said, showing Takao the infinity chain necklace he had received last Christmas.

"Christmas doesn't work that way, Shin-chan. You don't just give a present once and be done with it. It's an every year thing."

"But I still can't accept this." Midorima tried to reject but Takao shook his head.

"It's for you."

He was giving him the puppy-dog look again, which absolutely killed him. Midorima reluctantly took it and slowly began to unwrap it. When he looked inside, he gasped softly.

Two rings. Both silver and glistening. One bigger than the other. One perfect for his finger, the other perfect for Takao's.

"What in the world is this?" Midorima whispered as he lifted the bigger one up and examined it with trembling hands.

Takao grinned. "Couple rings. I wanted us to have one." He gestured Midorima to come closer and give the ring to him. Then, he slid it into Midorima's ring finger on his right hand. They looked at it together and Midorima was choking up.

"I don't know what to say." Midorima whispered and Takao laughed softly.

"You don't have to say anything." He said and merely admired the bright ring on Midorima's once unadorned hand. "It really does look beautiful on your finger, Shin-chan. A perfect fit."

Midorima looked at it and for the first time, he agreed with Takao's statement. It truly was beautiful.

And he wanted his partner to have the same. So, with his still shaking hands, he picked up the smaller version of the ring and gently took Takao's right hand. Takao looked on, breath shaking with anticipation, and Midorima slid the ring in, just like that.

Another perfect fit.

They both looked at each other then their hands. Almost unconsciously, the two held each other together, the white snow piling up from outside and their silver rings blinding the interior. It shined, shined so bright, and it was like a sign from the gods that they would forever be linked, forever be connected.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Midorima had nothing to give. But there was something that he always wanted to do. So, as they detached themselves from each other, Midorima leaned in, tilting his head a bit to the side, and placed his lips right on Takao's. A small peck, but one that contained so much love and emotion.

As Midorima leaned back, he saw Takao starting to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked in worry but Takao shook his head, assuring him that he wasn't hurting anywhere.

Instead, "I'm just so happy to have you."

Midorima smiled softly as he took his ring hand and placed it with Takao's. "Me too." And they leaned against each other, enjoying and loving each other's presence. They were like two peas in a pod, completely inseparable. And the two stayed like that for some time, a serene ambience filling the room.

But it had to broken. Because there was something that Midorima had to say.

"I think it's time to discuss what to do next." Midorima said in an aching voice, breaking the calm atmosphere. The calm before the storm.

Takao opened his eyes and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"It really is a miracle what happened to you, and I can't thank the gods enough for that. But, at the same time, this doesn't mean that the cancer is fully gone. If we don't eradicate this as soon as possible, it might spread again. There's only so much chemo can do, and in your case, we have to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Takao nodded, understanding Midorima's reasoning. "So, what are my options?"

Midorima let go of Takao's hand as he reached for file on a table a few meters away from them. When he came back, he gave Takao the CAT scan of his body. Honestly, the green-haired doctor wanted to cry time and time again for the photo of Takao's body, with only his stomach lit. Compared to the one they took a year ago, this was absolutely nothing.

Takao took the paper from him and both looked at the results together.

"I still can't believe it." Takao whispered in awe and Midorima nodded in agreement. "So, what happens next?"

"You have two options and these are entirely your choice. The other surgeons and I discussed both the most effective and safest ways to rid of the remaining cancer cells. The first one—" he gestured to the IV bag, "— is to keep up with chemotherapy. It's the safest way thus far that we have agreed on, but also the longest and it isn't without its risks."

"Meaning?"

"You've been doing this for so long, and for various sessions. While the drug we use does help terminate the cancer cells, it also attacks the healthy, normal ones as well. That's why we always give a long rest period for the patients so that they can recover. It's not recommended that patients take these sessions regularly. It won't be good for their health nor recovery. Because you've done this many times, there's the risk that you won't be able to regain your normal strength anymore."

Takao nodded slowly, processing the information. "Sounds logical. What's my second?"

Midorima bit his lip, slightly crinkling the file to prevent him from looking terrified. He hated this second option, but still had to present it. In the end, regardless of what Midorima felt, it was Takao's choice, and they had all agreed that these two were the best.

"We take you to surgery." He said as simply and calmly as he could and when he saw the man's eyes widen, he wanted to look away.

"Surgery? Why so suddenly?" He asked in an uncomprehending tone.

Midorima gestured to the CAT scan and pointed at the lit up part of the dark image. "Since most of the cancer cells are focused directly in this area, what we can do is take parts of your stomach and other tissues nearby to completely get rid of them. This would be the most effective way for you to be cancer-free."

"Can you really do that?" Takao inquired in amazement.

Midorima nodded, though this was worrying him slightly, seeing that Takao was already leaning more towards surgery than chemo. "But, just like the other option, it has its risks."

Takao's face fell immediately. "Like what?"

"Like any other risk that a surgery can have. What more can I say?" Midorima sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If you ask me, I think you should go with the first one."

Takao jumped. "Why?"

"Because it's the safest way for you to get better. Surgery, while being almost 95% full-proof, still doesn't free both us and you from the risks. Worst-case scenario, something happens, like a malfunctioning machine or a careless mistake from the doctor, and you might die. At least with chemotherapy, I can triple-check everything and give you the right amount of dosage and rest until you fully recover."

"But there's always the risk of the cancer coming back with chemo." Takao then started silently and Midorima bit his lip even harder.

"Yes, there is always that possibility."

"It's what happened before, wasn't it? The cancer spread because we only did chemo."

Midorima didn't want to admit it. "During that scenario, it was only logical that we give you just that. We didn't have any reason for you to go through such drastic measures at that time."

"But now, it's possible, isn't it? I can go through surgery and be completely cancer-free?"

Midorima closed his eyes and nodded once more. "Yes, you can."

"Then I want to go through surgery." Takao declared and Midorima slumped into his stool.

"I think you should think about this more." Midorima tried to persuade but Takao was already shaking his head in disagreement.

"Shin-chan, I'll do whatever I can to live a longer life. I want to be with you more, and I can't take the risk of getting cancer again. I want to get better faster."

"But, the risks of surgery—"

Takao cut him off. "I know the risks. Of course I know them. The future can't be predicted and we can't do anything about it. But we can do whatever we can to prevent such catastrophes from happening." He then smiled as he brought up Midorima's hand and kissed it. "Besides, I'm with the best of the best, aren't I, Mr. Famous Doctor?"

At that, Midorima couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You truly are testing me, aren't you, Takao?"

" _Kazu_. I told you to call me Kazu."

"Fine, _Kazu_." The doctor soon lost his smile, however, and gripped Takao's hand harder. It was getting fatter, which was a nice feat. He almost couldn't feel Takao's bones anymore.

"Are you really going to choose surgery?" He asked one more time and Takao nodded almost instantly.

"I want to."

"And you won't change your mind, no matter what I say?"

"Nope. Sorry, Shin-chan. This is something that you won't be able to talk me out of." Takao said sheepishly and Midorima sighed before giving him a small smile.

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"It's why you love me, isn't it?"

Midorima placed his forehead to Takao's and kissed the tip of his nose. "It is. I'll tell the other doctors then and we'll decide when your surgery will be."

"I'll be in good hands, right?"

Midorima nodded as they gripped their hands together, still blinding with their silver rings. "Only the best of the best."

* * *

The surgery date was decided. February 13th, a day before their second anniversary. Midorima wanted to push it to a later date but everyone else disagreed, reasoning that the faster the better.

Takao himself didn't have any complaints, which Midorima sort of hated.

But today was not the day to hate and be filled with unknown anger. It was New Years, and for the first time since they had known each other, the duo decided to visit the shrines.

It was still extremely chilly with snow that had piled up from the White Christmas, and many people were trudging their way through the masses. Midorima made sure to bundle Takao up. While he was certainly getting better, it didn't mean that he was still back to the average weight for someone his size. Not only that, his surgery was only a month away and he had to make sure that Takao was in top condition by then.

By the time he was finished bundling his partner up, it almost looked like Takao was a heavy snowman with mismatched colors.

Midorima couldn't help but laugh and Takao glared at him jokingly. "Stop laughing. You made me like this." Takao huffed.

"You're going to thank me later." Midorima replied as they set out. They held hands as they marched their way up to the shrines, which was about a 20 minute walk. The wind blew, hitting their faces and almost immediately, Midorima saw Takao's cheeks turn red. Thankfully enough, Takao wasn't shivering.

"What did I tell you?" He said with a knowing smile and Takao pushed him as hard as he could. Midorima laughed, the sound ringing through the white scenery. The shorter man grumbled under his breath but couldn't help but agree. His body was still weak and he felt the cold much more than the average human. He was extremely grateful.

When they got there, there were already various people walking around the area, praying and bantering. It had been a while since both had been around people, and they were both extremely awkward to suddenly walk around in public. However, with a hand squeeze, they both calmed themselves down, and began to go around the area, ready to pray.

For the rest of the morning, they stayed close to the God of Fortune. The two clapped their hands twice before closing their eyes and silently praying.

Takao prayed for their happiness. Midorima prayed that the surgery would turn out ok. He even decided to be a little greedy and prayed that it would turn out absolutely perfect, with no mistakes or flaws, with Takao waking up to their anniversary with a smile on his face.

The rest of the day, they spent sitting under one of the temples, completely undisturbed. Maybe it was because the people saw Takao's still abnormally thin cheekbones or their interlocked hands, but no one dared to go near the couple and instead minded their own business, which both were grateful for.

Midorima squeezed Takao's hand and felt a squeeze back. "What did you pray for?" He asked curiously.

Takao started humming. "I wonder if I should tell you or not."

"Why not? Was it something embarrassing?"

Takao laughed in response. "Not in the slightest."

"Then tell me."

"Have you never heard of the superstition where saying a wish out loud won't make it come true? I don't want that to happen to my prayers."

Midorima gave him a pointed look. "You honestly can't expect me to believe that, can you?"

Takao shrugged. "Didn't even expect you to know the superstition in general, if I'm being honest." When he saw Midorima's offended face, Takao rolled his eyes. "You even agree with me on this, don't even try to act offended, Mr. I've Never Celebrated Anything Before."

"Your names are just getting longer and longer."

"It's my way of expressing my love, Shin-chan, and you know it."

Midorima smiled as he leaned into Takao's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, watching the white scenic view as people came and went.

"I still want to know what you prayed for." Midorima brought up again.

"Are you really that curious?" When Midorima nodded, Takao sighed playfully. "Then I guess I have no choice. Can't really say no to my lover now, can I?"

"You can't."

"You could at least try to refute me." Takao responded with a chuckle. He then stretched as his gaze ended up in the clear, blue sky. "I prayed for our happiness. Specifically yours."

Midorima shouldn't have been surprised. Takao was always self-sacrificing like this, but it still hit him hard when he heard it come from Takao's own mouth. He was touched but he secretly wished that he prayed for himself instead.

"What did you pray for, Shin-chan?" Takao asked before Midorima could voice his thanks.

He glanced briefly at Takao before he himself gazed into the cloudless sky. The wind was blowing gently, still chilly but not cold enough to shiver. It was a nice breeze, one that completely calmed Midorima's nerves.

"I prayed that the surgery would be a success and without any flaws. I want you to wake up in the best condition possible."

Takao closed his eyes, as if he had expected Midorima to say that. "You just wasted a New Years prayer, you know?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know you're going to do a great job. You always do."

"Again, you give me too much credit."

Takao shook his head. "Not at all. If anything, I don't think I'm giving you enough. Shin-chan, you shouldn't doubt your abilities for a second. I mean, look at me. I'm almost completely cured because of you. If that doesn't say anything, then I don't know what will."

Midorima was flattered but still uncertain. He didn't voice them out, however, because this was his own burden to bear. Instead, he said, "I'll bring in only the best of the best doctors in the hospital. We'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

And as Takao leaned into Midorima's broader chest and started to sleep, Midorima held his head close to his heart and whispered, "I'm not going to lose you."

* * *

February 13th arrived.

Takao Kazunari was transported early in the morning into the surgical room, filled with eight to nine surgeons.

Friends and family were waiting outside with heavy hearts and trembling hands.

All hugged, all prayed, all waited for the moment the sign containing the words "Surgery in Progress" stopped blinking red.

Midorima Shintarou, the best doctor in the entire hospital facility, entered with a grim look on his face.

Immediately, it softened when he saw Takao's smiling face, who was waiting for the anesthesia to enter his system.

"I love you, Shin-chan." Takao whispered as he began to close his eyes, his lids becoming too heavy to keep open.

Midorima took hold of Takao's ring hand and kissed it gently as he replied, "I love you, too, Kazu."

And the surgery began.

* * *

The first hour, Midorima started with a precise incision to Takao's side, right below the abdomen.

.

The second hour, he was looking at the machine that contained the sleeping man's vital numbers as he began to prod through.

.

The third hour and so forth, he and the others were sweating as they began to carefully extract the unnecessary pieces out of the man's body.

.

By the 13th hour, Midorima was almost too tired to even stand. There was still much to go, so many of the surgeons recommended that he rest while they take over. But Midorima disagreed, for he knew he was the only one who could trust himself the most with the life of his lover.

So he kept going.

.

The first hour, he steadied his hands as he made another incision.

.

The sound hour, his eyes began to close as he felt all the adrenaline in his body slowly slip away.

.

The third hour, his hand slipped. He was suddenly woken up by sirens filling the surgical room. He jumped and immediately looked at the machine containing the sleeping man's vital signs. With immense dread, he saw that they were skyrocketing in a way that never should have been possible for a healthy man.

.

The next, he began to exceeded his limits as he tried to fix what he had forsaken.

.

The next, he was still fixing.

.

The next, he was still.

.

The next.

.

The next.

.

The next.

.

The next, the clock struck twelve, signaling the start of a new day, Valentines Day. And by then, a monotone ring sounded from the machine that was connected with Takao Kazunari's now sleeping heart.

.

On the last and final hour, Midorima stumbled outside, the red blinking sign finally coming to stop, and crumbled to his knees in front of Takao's parents.

There was screaming.

There was crying.

There were swears.

There were punches.

There was absolutely nothing that Midorima could feel nor hear as he stayed there, knees bent, head down, and tears crashing to the ground.

* * *

White Day was forgotten.

On April Fools Day, he shivered.

As Halloween came by, he remembered the Chewbaca mask hidden behind the cupboard. When he found it, he almost ripped it to shreds.

A White Christmas blessed him once more. He touched the infinity necklace around his neck and almost choked himself with it as he tried to unsuccessfully yank it away.

In New Years, he trudged to the shrines and soon realized that he couldn't pray for his own happiness.

On Valentines Day, he cried as he placed a single red rose in the middle of his pen holder.

And when White Day finally arrived, he stood in front of Takao Kazunari's grave and placed a large bouquet of white flowers, intricately designed with an infinity chain necklace, much like his own, wrapped around the middle flower, which shined a bright as his silver ring, on the ground with a sad smile.

When White Day arrived, he whispered the words "I love you" with a broken heart, and walked away as a final goodbye to the black-haired man who had given him all the joys and festivities, and a love he never thought he deserved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another huge thanks to S-HAA for inspiring me, so you should follow them on tumblr as well!


End file.
